User blog:Nyukira/MonoMachine Items
Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc 023. God of War Charm 武神のお守り A charm devised by the protective deity of martial arts, the Great and Gracious Kashima. (Protection by a divine being I guess, Chihiro, Leon Kuwata, Sakura Ogami, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Mukuro Ikusaba, Mondo Owada should have it) 025. Glasses おでこのメガネ They say that wearing these while performing incantations will help you better speak with the target of your spell. (Magic to Toko Fukawa and Kyoko Kirigiri) 032. Fresh Bindings 新品のサラシ Strips of cotton cloth. They were once commonly used for underwear and bandages. They say when you wrap it around yourself, both body and soul become taut. (minor Soul Manipulation I guess, Mondo Owada, Sakura Ogami, Chihiro and Mukuro Ikusaba) 036. Waterlover ウォーターラバー A competition swimsuit for women. Its design concept is to "become one with the water" and it claims to increase swimming speed by 10%. (Speed Boost in water, Aoi Asahina and Sakura Ogami) 050. Muramasa むらまさ The strongest weapon ever made. It's great for dungeon diving and lets you warp through walls. Of course, it doesn't actually exist in this reality, so... (Reality Warping I think, it says that it doesn't exist in this reality, but I think is referring to the dungeon diving, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Mukuro Ikusaba, Mondo Owada) 051. Raygun Zurion 光線銃ズリオン Created with hi-tech future technology. A single shot can melt every molecule in a fully grown human. There aren't any batteries, though, so you can't fire it... (Molecular Manipulation I guess, Chihiro and Mukuro Ikusaba) 053. Berserker Armor (Yes, this is a berserker reference) 狂戦士の鎧 Donning this armor bestows the wearer with immense power, but at the cost of their soul and senses. (Statistics Amplification , Genocider Jill and Ishimaru Taka) 054. Self-Destructing Cassette 自動消滅カセットテープ Once you record a message onto this, it sets up a chemical reaction that will destroy the tape after a few seconds after it's played. (Minor Explosion Manipulation to Kyoko Kirigiri 065. Secrets of the Omoplata オモプラッタの極意 A little-known book about Brazilian jiu-jitsu that teaches high-level shoulder lock techniques. "Omoplata" is another word for the scapula, or shoulder blade. (Martial Arts to Aoi Asahina and Sakura Ogami, but the latter already have it) 076. Sacred Tree Sprig 玉串 The branch from a sakaki tree, commonly used in Shinto rituals. It serves as a connection between humans and the gods. (Non-Physical Interaction to Yasuhiro Hagakure) 079. Water Flute 水笛 A unique type of flute. you pour water into the base and blow into the top, which can create a variety of sounds similar to a chirping bird. (Minor Sound Manipulation to Toko Fukawa 082. Voice-Changing Bowtie (Yes, this is about Detective Conan 蝶ネクタイの変声機 This originally belonged to a detective who has the body of a child but the mind of a genius. The bowtie lets its user speak in a variety of voices (Sound Manipulation to Kyoko Kirigiri and Leon Kuwata) 087. Meteorite Arrowhead (Yes, this is a Jojo Reference) 隕石の矢 An arrowhead discovered in some ancient ruins. Fashioned from a meteorite, they say that getting pierced by it will give you the power to see demons. ( Power Bestowal to Yasuhiro Hagakure, Byakuya Togami and Kyoko Kirigiri) 088. Chin Drill (Yes this is a Gurren Lagann reference) アゴドリル A fashion accessory that allows you to equip a drill on your chin. It is said to represent the idea of "spiral energy" (Weapon I guess to Ishimaru Taka and Hifumi Yamada) Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair 024. Fresh Bindings (Yes, I know this appeared again) 新品のサラシ Strips of cotton cloth. They were once commonly used for underwear and bandages. They say when you wrap it around yourself, both body and soul become taut. (Minor Soul Manipulation to Nekomaru Nidai and Peko Pekoyama) 029. Passionate Glasses 煩悩メガネ Glasses that let you see your passions as they blend with reality. They also have a function that lets you shoot your passion like a laser. (WARNING: This laser *will* come out of your butt.) (uhh, Energy Projection and Love manipulation of some sorts?, Teruteru Hanamura, Ibuki Mioda, Mahiru Koizumi , Mikan Tsumiki and Sonia Nevermind should have it) 030. Bvlbari's Gold ブルベリの金無垢 A popular, name-brand bracelet made of pure gold that's loved by both men and women. With its high-quality fashion sense and brightness, it increases the wearer's visibility by 10 percent. (Enhanced Senses to Ultimate Imposter, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama 031. Earring of Crushed Evil 破邪のピアス An earring created by the legendary home tutor. Crafted from silver and gold into the shape of a wing. The gold is said to increase luck, while the silver is said to accumulate luck. (Supernatural Luck to Gundham Tanaka, Ibuki Mioda, Nagito Komaeda (Even bigger now) and Sonia Nevermind) 035. Cloth Wrap Backpack 風呂敷バック A cloth wrap with a very fashionable design. Perfect for giving presents to modern girls and elders. Nothing you wrap with this will be sent forward or backward in time. (Resistance to temporal BFR, Hiyoko, Akane Owari, Ibuki, Mikan and Sonia should have this) 036. Another Hope アナザーホープ This valuable diamond was created from the remaining fragments of the original Hope Diamond when it was cut long ago. Rumors persist that death follows anyone who has this item in their possession. (Death Manipulation to Gundham Tanaka, Nagito Komaeda and Sonia) 038. Biggest Fantom 疾駆守扇子 An ancient fan that has been passed down since the Heian Period. Those who possess it will be able to speak with ghosts. (Non-Physical Interaction to Hiyoko, Gundham Tanaka, Ibuki and Sonia) 042. Ogami Clan Codex 大神宗家の書 A book which documents the 708 Meridian Channel pressure points that exist throughout the human body. Those who master these points can become the Ultimate Masseuse. (Pressure Points to Nekomaru Nidai, Mikan and Sakura Ogami, I know she isn't part of SDR2 cast, but is literally from her family, so yeah) 044. Kiss Note KISSノート A notebook considered to be a good luck charm. The human whose name is written in this notebook shall kiss you. The human who uses this notebook will lose their heart forever. (Empathic Manipulation, Teruteru, Ibuki, Mahiru, Peko Pekoyama and Kazuichi Souda) 046. 2.5D Headphones 2.5Dヘッドホン Headphones that provide a 2.5- dimensional sound quality. Every audiophile who used these said the same thing: “These are hella psychopop.” (Possible Mind Manipulation to Ibuki and Kazuichi Souda?) 052. Flash Suppressor フラッシュハイダー Manufactured by Volcanic Knuckle, attaching this item to the barrel of a gun will suppress the muzzle flare and recoil while firing. However, this item will also amplify the sound of the shot to sound like a tiger's roar. (Sound Manipulation to Ibuki and Sonia) 056. Small Degenerated Reactor 小型縮退炉 A powerful organization used nuclear fission to repeatedly degenerate gravity and create miniature black holes for the purpose of researching alternate sources of energy. (Black Hole Creation and Gravity Manipulation to Gundham Tanaka and Kazuichi Souda) 068. Go Stone 碁石 A black and white stone used to play Go. This game was responsible for popularizing a lot of strategic concepts. The black and white colors may also induce despair. (Despair Inducement to Ultimate Imposter, Chiaki Nanami, Nagito Komaeda and Nekomaru Nidai) 087. Absolute Tuning Fork 絶対音叉 An enormous tuning fork. In the hands of a tuning master, it has the power to destroy everything with its resonance. In a pinch, you can also hang your laundry from it. (Vibration Manipulation I guess to Ibuki and Gundham Tanaka) 088. Seven Sword 七支刀 A sword discovered inside a clay doll excavated from the island. The blade has the unique characteristic of branching off into seven blades, but its number of uses is already maxed out. (Duplication I guess, to Chiaki Nanami, Gundham Tanaka and Peko Pekoyama) 089. Sand God's Storm Horn 神の砂の嵐の角 A broken horn from some unknown creature. Those who possess this horn will be able to read the wind. (Air Manipulation to Nekomaru Nidai, Gundham Tanaka and Sonia Nevermind) 092. Broken Warhead 壊れたミサイル A weapon of mass destruction found at the bottom of the ocean. The following words were inscribed on the warhead by a fallen princess: “Humans can still live without this. (I don't know, is a missile, Kazuichi Souda and Sonia) 107. Compact Costume 仮装のコンパクト By chanting a secret spell, this mysterious compact mirror will transform you into anything. Even if you're a girl who doesn't stand out much, this item will help put you at the front and center. (Shapeshifting to Mahiru, Peko Pekoyama, Ibuki, Fuyuhiko and Sonia) 108. Angel's Fruit 天使の果実 Despite its toxic appearance, this fruit bears a sweetness that will take you to heaven. However, they say that those who eat this fruit will be possessed by evil and fall to the dark side. (Evil inducement and Status Effect Inducement (possessed?) to whoever eats the fruit, Gundham Tanaka, Akane Owari, Ibuki and Teruteru have it) 112. Hagakure Crystal Ball 葉隠流水晶 A broken crystal ball held together with adhesive tape. The previous owner used this item to predict the future. 30 percent of the time, he was accurate 100 percent of the time. (this should be proof that Yasuhiro Hagakure is always correct, but is not like he used his predicitions all of the time) 106. Man's Nut 男のマロン A huge nut that can't be found in nature. It's said to exist within a man's heart. It's said that consuming this will increase your power to pursue romance. (Willpower Manipulation to Hajime Hinata) 131. Usami Strap ウサミのストラップ An item that splits the world. There's a paradise waiting on the other end. This unlocks Island Mode, which is even more fun than the actual game. (This is more like a 2-A weapon, since Danganronpa was confirmed to consist of infinite dimensions. This should be used by Usami, and possibly Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura) Danganronpa V3 026. Hand-Knit Sweater 手編みのセーター A sweater that's been knitted with love in every stitch. Those who wear it can feel themselves enveloped in the power of love and will stay warm through even the coldest winter. (Resistance to Ice Manipulation up to a certain point? Tenko Chabashira has it) 034. White Robot Mustache (Yes, is a One Piece Reference) ロボット用白髭 A gentlemanly mustache that can be stuck on robots. Does not include antenna functions or earthquake powers. (Doesn't really add much, since it doesn't give powers, just thought it would be nice to add here) 038. Dreams Come True ☆ Spell Book 恋が適う☆おまじない全集 A book that contains old magic gathered from all over the country and collected into an easy to read volume for kids. Any dangerous have been removed, so only love spells are left. (Love Manipulation and Magic to Angie Yonaga, Himiko, Korekiyo, Miu, Tenko Chabashira) 046. Teddy Bear (I think this is a reference, but cant recall the movie) テディベア A typical stuffed toy bear that's not black and white. If you love it enough, then it might come to life one day. (Life Manipulation to Angie Yonaga, Himiko, Kaede, Maki Harukawa, Ryoma Hoshi and Shuichi Saihara) 048. Illusion Rod マボロシロッド A miracle rod that can show a happy illusion when it's spun in circles in front of someone's eyes. (Illusion Creation to Angie Yonaga, Shuichi Saihara, Tenko Chabashira and Tsumugi Shirogane) 051. Japanese Doll Wig 日本人形のウィッグ A glamorous black wig that has hair like that of a Japanese doll. Even if you cut it, it grows back instantly. (Hair Manipulation to Tsumugi Shirogane and Korekiyo) 054. Flame Thunder (Harry Potter Reference) フレイムサンダー A broom that lets mages fly at high speeds when they sit on it. It's a little bent, but it can also be used for cleaning. (Flight to Himiko, Kirumi, Kokichi Oma and Tsumugi Shirogane 067. Proxilingual Device 代理ンガル A tool that can translate any language, even animal sounds. It can pick up a dog's bark and eloquently describe the emotions in it with an electronic bark (Sound Manipulation I think, Angie Yonaga, Himiko, Kaito, Kokichi Oma, Korekiyo, Miu, Rantaro, Shuichi Saihara) 069. Potted Banyan Tree (2000) ガジュマルの鉢 A potted banyan tree with spirits living inside it. It is said to be good luck. It grows aerial roots from the middle of its trunk. (Supernatural Luck, everyone but Miu should have it) 075. Steel Glasses Case ハガネメガネケース A study glasses case that won't break, even if it's stomped on by an Exisal. No matter what abuse it takes, the glasses inside will be kept safe. (At least 7-C case, why not? Gonta and Tsumugi Shirogane should have it) 083. Earnest Compass 一途コンパス A compass that ignores the North Pole and South Pole, and instead points to the owner's loved ones. A must-have for stalkers. (Enhanced Senses when it comes to their loved ones, I guess, Korekiyo, Miu, Rantaro and Tenko Chabashira should have it) 086. Pillow of Admiration 感嘆の枕 A pillow that helps you sleep well and gives you wonderful dreams. However, the dreams will show an entire lifetime making you feel intensely empty after you wake up. (Dream Manipulation to Angie Yonaga, Kaito, Kirumi, Kokichi Oma, Korekiyo and Miu) 088. Monkey's Paw 猿の手 The mummified hand of a monkey said to grant three wishes. However, none of the wishes it grants have happy endings. (Wish Granting via wishes to Korekiyo, Angie Yonaga and Kokichi Oma) 099. Cleansing Air Freshener 浄臭スプレー A spray air freshener. It has holy water mixed in, and is said to repel ghosts and paranormal entities. (Soul Manipulation due to being some sort of exorcism, this should be given to Kaito, Kirumi, Kokichi Oma and Tsumugi Shirogane) 143. Monomergen-C モノナミンV3 A suspicious-looking energy drink. Not only will it increase your energy a hundredfold, but it can also manipulate time itself. (Statistics Amplification and Time Manipulation, this should be given to everyone on v3 cast. Category:Blog posts